heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Another thing i made i guess
Character belongs to Verglas, please don't use him without permission first! Thank you <3 Overview of character Appearance A glint of dark turquoise scales, a nervous smile upon their snout, there hasn't appeared such a normal-looking SeaWing that, to most would know as the boring, extremely nervous librarian of Fathoms local library just seen walking down the streets, usually with another strange, hooded dragon and to most he'd just appear, similarly with Otter, your everyday SeaWing, nothing abnormal or out of the ordinary with him thank you very much. Except, for a little glow coming off his wings, only shown to the eyes of the observant, royal patterns whorl around in graceful arcs, but unusually, only glow in the darkest of areas, but other than that, there seems nothing unusual, nothing to see here. Honestly, there's nothing much to this dragon who to everyone is named Toka, a rather fine description of him would be the dark turquoise scales rippling across his body, a rather beautiful hue and on the sides of his neck, the gills remain a much darker hue, near the same of that his talons are and a rather short snout, kindly curved to it and a sail running down his back, the membranes a bright azure and in between, like sticks, the identical hue to his gills, this running of down his back along with the sail in a thin line of scales. Then again the membranes upon the sail are very similar to those on Toka's wings along with then fin near his front, this studding a paler shade of his mainscales with possible hints of aquamarine within it. There then comes his build, which is rather short, small and yet at the same time stocky, a rather slender tail compared to other members within his tribe and then again somewhat abnormally large ears for his tribe, something that may be noticeable when taking even the slightest glance at him. Upon the brightest lights can you see his rather glossy looking grey-blue eyes shining with great amounts of anxiety and hiding the utmost of his wings, a dark forest green cape, sometimes seen flapping in the non existent breeze when skipping almost cheerfully across the streets of Fathoms. His shoulders squared and straight, sometimes nervously tugging on the webbing between his talons which remains a very similar hue to his sail and wing colorations but more or less darker, appearing somewhat similar to his very own mainscales. Personality The entirety of Toka's very personality can be described in only one word, that'd be insecure for due to bad history, he's developed welling anxiety inside of him which, at most times, bursts in large crowds, there truly is no word happiness in his dictionary, and is a total stranger to love, a feeling he's most certainly unfamiliar with. On usual occurrences, he'll be seen sweating his heart out as if a mouse trapped in a fox's paw, the SeaWing, in often times, tends to lie, believing it's the best way to get his friends out of situations, that however hasn't seemed work these days after nearly getting his friends (and Vollmond <3) executed by the government for pretending to be royal, possibly one cause of his constant stress playing dress-up. Other times, he can be seen nervously tugging on the webbing between his talons, always unsure of everything, he's never good at difficult decision making and, in some cases, is unsure of what his future will be, hoping it'll end with him together with Vollmond but from where he's heading, that might not be the future road he'd entered. Toka usually wants to make himself look good in the spotlight, usually under his love interest's eyes, to prove his worth, he'll occasionally crack a reckless move that nearly gets everyone killed in the end, nothing ever seems to end his way and gives the NightWing disapproval for his actions, as almost all the time he has to be the one in the end to save everyone. There are more problems than just anxiety, more it's jealousy that sometimes takes the spotlight, when Vollmond is with someone else, this almost always being Otter, pangs of slight anger, disappointment and most of all jealousy cloud up in his heart, the soul even. History Relationships Vollmond hehehe, he loves him, future husband maybe? Otter Kinda jealous that they get more attention from Vollmond than him but he does like having their comforts <3 Andrea Gets stressed around her, she's just so pushy and demanding Trivia * Heavily inspired off a few dreams I had over the months, the main point being his personality being developed the most during these dreams along with some of his history and relationship with Vollmond, however his name came almost straight to mind when I saw his design while his personality came a few days later * wrivia * kivia * mivia Gallery Be sure to follow this reference when drawing him, but feel free to add some interpretations of your own Toka Infobox.jpg|verglas Reference base by Joy Ang, colored by Piggy